


Tea and Gunpowder

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Meetings, Friendship, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Rupi Kaur, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: Johnlock written in the form of Rupi Kaur's Milk and Honey





	Tea and Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys!
> 
> This is just something I wanted to try. I read Milk and Honey today (finished it today) and all I could think about was John and Sherlock, per usual. So, I decided to write a form of Milk and Honey through Sherlock's eyes and the way he sees John.
> 
> The prose will eventually fall into an explicit rating, characters mentions might be added, but I just wanted to see if this would be something you guys would like to read. If so, I'd be more than happy to keep writing this.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

when you walked into the room

i thought you were someone else to use

how foolish of me

that i ever underestimated you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i understood immediately

such sad eyes you have

that no one will truly know

how lost you are

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it’s in your head you know

maybe you don’t

there are things in my head that i don’t know

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i let you into my space.

i want to make it our space.

i want you to like it.

and i don’t know why.

i don’t like not knowing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

blue.

dark blue.

i feel like i’m drowning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

my brain

is running a million miles a minute

here

there

but you

were still

so i stopped too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he

called me  _ fantastic _

_ brilliant _

i felt my heart skip a beat.

i said  _ do you know you do that out loud _

he said  _ sorry i’ll stop _

no.

don’t.

i enjoy the unknown.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i am sorry that i left you.

my feet moved faster than intended

i am sorry that i do not know how to say sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

you said it’s all fine

i was afraid of what would happen

if i let you in faster than intended

my brain goes faster

i can’t let my heart win the race

_ –slow and steady wins the race _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i ran with you

it was the most alive i’ve ever felt

because despite your leg

you ran with me.

i knew you would of course

but seeing your smile light up the world

was more than i could bear

i’d do it all over again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ take the pill.  _

_ you have to see _

_ if you are right _

_ this is the only way _

_ take the pill. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

his hands are covered in gunpowder.

he’s killed for me.

he’d kill for me again.

i can see it in his eyes.

_ –touch me with those hands _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he called me an idiot

with a smile on his face

it made me smile

i'd happily be an idiot

if it made him smile

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i want to have dinner with him

i haven’t been hungry in what feels like years.

suddenly

i’m ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment telling me your favourite excerpt or perhaps let me know if there's something I could be doing better. All feedback is important to me!
> 
> Come and say hi: consulting-writer@tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
